battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Ships
There are many ships a player can make in Battleship Craft, but one of the rarest kinds, if not the most, are flying ships. Known to annoy players that cannot hit them, once you know how to deal with them, they are not as annoying. Due to Phyzios's continual patching of glitches, it becomes more and more difficult to make a flying ship. As such, flying ships are usually very hard to find, as only a few people have them. Traits of a Flying Ship *They fly above the water *Usually go 10-90 knts, sometimes more than that if the builder is skilled *Are very hard to hit *Can be brought down by ASW *Usually have wings of some sort *Must land after sustained damage *Usually composed of an underwater "base" and a "ship" high above Armament Flying ships are usually found with torpedos. They also have several Mk45 guns, AA guns, and rocket launchers. They also usually carry some big guns, such as the 46cm gun, the 40cm Triple Gun, and the 38cm Quadruple gun. Sometimes, they are found with planes. Flying ships might have mines, in a attempt to bomb an opponent with them. They can have many guns, but usually less than super-warships. Some of the guns on flying warships may be rotated along the Z-axis, thus giving it the ability to fire upon opposing ships that are directly below. Role and Usage Flying ships are very tough enemies, as their flight capabilities make them hard to hit. They can even go toe to toe with Super-warships. It is impossible to estimate how big flying ships are, as they can range from small and cute, to giant and menacing. Their role is to fire their weapons at the enemy, while avoiding attacks with their flight capabilities. Their aircraft are used for normal aircraft duties. However, if damage is sustained, the flying ship will descend and land on the water. Tactics When you have a flying ship, there is nothing to fear, except Anti-Submarine Weapons, and Underwater Torpedos. Charge forward to your enemy, but be careful, as a fast enemy could possibly go behind you, and unless you have guns facing back, you won't be able to hit them. When fighting Flying Ships, never aim for the ship itself. Always aim for the area under the ship. If you have high arching guns, since flying ships are usually about 500-1000m high (with the 2000+m high ones being SUPER RARE), you should be able to hit them and force the ship to land, where you can then pound them with guns. You can also use underwater torpedos to hit the area under them, as well as ASW, and bring them down the same way. Note: Some flying ships are unable to turn, making them easier to hit. Future As Phyzios continues to fix glitches, flying ships become harder and harder to create. There is only one known way to make them without mods. It is costly, and the flying ship has a height limit of about 300m, but it is the only way. You have to buy one of the store subs (Soryu or U-Boat) and use it's depth guages for they are not regular depth guages. For the most part they behave like floats, and can be built on, but they cannot be seen or hit by the enemy (though you can see them). The height limit unfortunately means you can still be reached by enemy aircraft. So for now, they will stay, as an annoyance, and a wonder, to the community. Their ability to go toe to toe with the strongest ships without need of much weapons is a very great ability, and as long as their glitches aren't patched, these ships will be known as very strong, very hard to hit ships for a long time to come. Gallery P-1117.jpg|P-1117 , a Flying Ship built by Yamato287 Scorpio.jpg|Scorpio , a Flying Ship built without any Mod Flying destroyer.jpg Andromeda.jpg|Star Cruiser Andromeda, Naufalprakoso Endeavor.jpg|SAA Endevor, a modded flying ship built for the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Epimetheus of CHEESECAKES.jpg|The HXFS Epimetheus. For it shall rain bullets,shells,missiles,doomsday rounds,and death. Yw.jpg|My level 6 or VIP flying double y wing fighter. SAA Nighthawk.jpg|A VIP level flying ship built without mods, equipped with carrier capabilities and a moderate armament. Notable for its cruising altitude of close to 5 kilometres, the maximum allowed by the game. SAA Cormorant.jpg|A level 6 flying ship made with vanilla BSC. 2.5km cruising altitude, moderate armament, reasonably good speed as flying ships go. Designed to be able to engage targets even directly below it. IMG_0389.PNG|Free Flying flying.JPG IMG_0486.PNG|Flying IMG_0489.PNG|Flying IMG_0905.JPG|Flying IMG_0942.JPG|Flying IMG_1586.JPG|Flying 4C50781B-F08C-4A6E-9F2D-A0CF209D5636.JPG|USS James A. Lovell, built by Harmonmj13. Doom.jpg|A heavy vanilla aerospace ship. Capable of destroying even the toughest of surface super warships NARNSAHH-1-5.jpg|The Devastator, a vanilla flying ship with adjustable altitude. Shown here at low altitude. By FlammeumDraco333. NARNSAHH-1-7.jpg|The Devastator at medium altitude. By FlammeumDraco333. NARNSAHH-1-6.jpg|''Devastator'' cruising at high altitude. By FlammeumDraco333. IMG_2496.jpg|Spear of Adun, a 4.2 million toughness super flying ship. IMG_3171.PNG|This is the BPF Skyhawk SP3.9, a 66k toughness ship with 56 46cm guns, 20-ish 38cm quadruples, and a whole slew of other weaponry. All made in vanilla WSC and without hacks. Shown with some base blocks removed to show the whole ship. Otherwise cruises at 2333 meters. Goes at a top speed of 123 knots. One of the strongest legit ships on the WSC seas today. Epileptic all explosions creating flashing lights.jpeg|This is the EPILEPSEY class super flying warship. Although more weapons are to be added, it must stick to small amounts. It was built for a roleplay navies on the navies wiki CIC Icarus.jpg|The CIC Icarus is one of the most powerful flying ships in You will find. Being created in vanilla Warship craf, the Icarus comes with over 60 toughness, many 46cm guns, over 50 planes hidden in the superstructure, and the ability to fly obviously. As well as looking good, the ship is made to tank tons of damage and completely avoid torpedo and mine damage. IMG 0758.png|being one of the newest biggest flying ship in vanilla warship craft, this ship packs a punch with a load of guns and mass amounts of toughness this ship can quickly rise to the air and has a underwater base 3000 meters underwater Category:Shiptype